Aquario
Aquario (Scorpio x Aquarius) is a canon pair between Celestial Spirits, Scorpio and Aquarius. About Scorpio and Aquarius Scorpio Scorpio, "The Scorpion" (スコピーオン Sukōpion) is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. He is Aquarius' boyfriend. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Scorpio is a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wears no shirt, but has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck. He has a red sheet-like material around his waist that is kept up by his large belt that has the Scorpio symbol on it. He wears black shorts, and has bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs. Scorpio has a habit of folding his middle and ring fingers back while keeping his index and little fingers extended, mimicking the pincer claws of a scorpion. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Scorpio appeared with a different outfit. He now wears a pea coat with armbands, and a dark undershirt. His tail is fixated with a belt with two buttons. In contrast to his girlfriend Aquarius, Scorpio is much kinder, and much more respectful to Lucy. Scorpio has a strange manner of speaking, he says "We are" in the beginning of each sentence and refers to his sand as "our sand". He is also a trustworthy spirit. Aquarius Aquarius, "The Water Bearer" (アクエリアス Akueriasu) is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aquarius is a Celestial Spirit with the appearance of a royal blue mermaid. She has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet. She wields an urn which is the basis of her powers. She was designed to have her appearance as her respective zodiac sign whereby "Aquarius" is depicted as a merman or mermaid carrying a vessel from which is pouring a stream of water, as reflected by the urn and Water Magic which Aquarius employs in the Fairy Tail series. Aquarius is a very moody and ill-tempered Celestial Spirit who often threatens to kill her owner, Lucy. One of the most important distinctions between Aquarius and the other Celestial Spirits is that while the other spirits serve Lucy obediently, Aquarius is irritated by her. Whenever she is summoned, she will either attack the opponent, Lucy, or both of them, depending on her mood. Although the risks of summoning Aquarius is high, Lucy still summons her on various situations as she is her most powerful Celestial Spirit. Despite this, Aquarius does care for Lucy's well-being. She is very kind and loving towards her boyfriend, Scorpio, to which she shows a completely different side of herself. She also goes as far as to threaten Lucy to keep quiet about her moodiness in front of Scorpio unless she wants to be a "drowned corpse". Whenever Lucy is within her presence, Aquarius has a tendency to make remarks about having a boyfriend, since Lucy doesn't have one. Despite all this, Aquarius has helped Lucy out several times and is shown to be more lenient with her attitude towards Lucy as time advances. History Scorpio's History Not much is known about Scorpio's past, other that his previous master had been Angel, who was then defeated by Lucy. However, it was seen that Scorpio was already in a relationship with Aquarius during this time, as Angel had already known this fact, as she allowed both of them to go on a date and leave the battle behind. Aquarius' History Aquarius' previous master had been Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia. When Layla retired from her work as a Mage because of her health problems, she entrusted Aquarius' Key to another Mage with instructions to present it to Lucy if she chose to be a Celestial Spirit Mage. It seems that Aquarius had shown some degrees of loyalty towards Layla, as she agreed to form a contract with her daughter Lucy. Relationship Aquarius and Scorpio are one of the most recognized couples in Fairy Tail. Aquarius is known for her moodiness and her apparent dislike for Lucy as she is always seen threatening her, adding Lucy as part of her attacks, and often teasing her about not having a boyfriend. However, it is shown that she has another personality whenever she is around Scorpio. She becomes sweet and loving, usually having all her hearts at him. On the other hand, Scorpio is very kind and loving towards Aquarius, although it is hinted that he knows nothing about his girlfriend's 'other' personality. Aquarius has threatened Lucy not to tell anything about it and claims that she would turn her into a 'drowned corpse' if she did so. Scorpio is much more level-headed when it comes to their relationship. Aquarius often abandons Lucy in the middle of a battle to go on a date with Scorpio, and angrily scolds Lucy for summoning her when she is on a date. However, Scorpio is much more responsible and often tries to finish whatever task Lucy sets on him before going on their date. Synopsis Macao Arc As Natsu Dragneel fights Bora, Lucy Heartfilia summons Aquarius to haul Bora's ship, which is full of kidnapped girls about to be sold into slavery, towards the harbor. Happy shows a friendly interest in Aquarius as she looks like a fish but she doesn't respond about that compliment. After doing her job (and purposely washing Lucy ashore as well), she states her desire to not be bothered for a week as her boyfriend is taking her on a vacation. Before she leaves, she informs Lucy that she has a boyfriend whereas Lucy does not. Tower of Heaven Arc Oración Seis Arc Lucy Heartfilia summons Aquarius in her battle against Angel, since the battle is taking place at a river. Desperate to defeat Angel, Lucy tells Aquarius that the Spirit is free to do anything, including attacking Lucy as well, as long as Angel is defeated. Aquarius agrees, but is quickly removed from the battle when Angel summons Scorpio as a means of preventing Lucy from using her Celestial Spirit. Upon arriving, he is greeted by Aquarius, who appears very happy to see him. Scorpio politely introduces himself to Lucy since she is Aquarius's master and instead of attacking her, a fact that Angel was aware of, but Lucy was not. Aquarius threatens Lucy not to say a word about her usual ill-tempered behavior to her boyfriend, or Lucy shall suffer the consequences. The two Celestial Spirits then go off on a date with Angel's permission, much to Lucy's chagrin. Grand Magic Games Arc On the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, Aquarius is summoned within a giant water sphere by Lucy during the Naval Battle event, declaring the water to be her playground as she prepares to attack. However, Juvia Lockser uses a spell in the water that creates a whirlpool-like effect, surprising Aquarius as she notes that Juvia's abilities are on par with her own. Observing the happenings, Aquarius declares her intentions to leave, stating that the battle won't end well. Despite Lucy telling her she's the one she can most count on in the water, Aquarius blushes and tells Lucy that she has a date and leaves, much to her summoner's annoyance. Category:Canon Pairs Category:Aquario Category:Couples Category:Celestial Spirit